User blog:RedStar7/WC Horror Movie Part 2
This is the second part of the WC horror story of what would've been the story if it came out. If you don't know who's in the story, and what roles they have check out the first part of this. As school ended Galaxion and the others snuck to Vileon's house, and got Vileon to leave. They decided to go somewhere random to hang out at, but ran into Vitiance the student president and Exemplacy. Vitiance has the highest grades in the entire school, and is the student president. Galaxion thought maybe they would like to join them once the time comes when they go into the house. Vitiance and Exemplacy agrees to come which made Galaxion very happy. However Vileon had a suspicious feeling as they can't make someone like Vitiance come with them that easily as he acts very well behaved to everyone, but go to a house without permission, and the place where murders had happened there didn't feel right. Meanwhile Vitiance was going to call Sanic and Hermin, but Exemplacy tried to convince him not to as she doesn't like Sanic and Hermin very much. Although Vitiance went ahead, and called them and gave them more information on what Vileon and his friends were doing. Later Pureegee was walking home as he was leaving school, and walked past the house where the murders happened. Normally it felt normal to him, but this time it didn't and felt like he was being watched or followed in fact it happened right when he left the school as if someones been waiting for him, but when he turned around he would see no one. As he finally made it to the house where the murders happened he heard it someone was charging towards him. Pureegee didn't bother looking back he just ran into the house without even thinking what kind of consequences he would be facing. Pureegee looked around the house, and noticed that it wasn't as bad as he imagined it. He felt as if this place wasn't as abandoned as it looked from the inside at least. Pureegee then remembered someones was chasing him, so he decided to look out of the window to see if anyone was chasing him. But he saw no one it took Pureegee a few minutes until he had the courage to leave the building. However right when he left he felt pain for a few seconds, but then didn't feel anything since he's dead. The next day the police Echo and Aurora had to get the body, and examine it. Although they were strictly under orders to not release this to the public. However secretly Vileon knew about the murder as he literally lives right next door to the house. The Entity was gone, so his friends let themselves in they planned when to enter the house. Although Vileon didn't speak up as he was worried it would cancel their plans on going into the house. Supresence was given the news of what happened, and he only revealed it to one other person Vitiance, and meanwhile with Vileon and his friends they notice tomorrow is when they go into the house... Category:Blog posts